


A lot of Things

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Reader-Insert, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Eggsy is a lot of things. Unfortunately being your boyfriend isn't one of them... but things change, don't they?Prompt : “You’re distracting me and it’s very irritating.” “There’s no use in hiding it, I know you love me.”





	A lot of Things

There were lots of things to be said about Eggsy Unwin. He was charming, smart, kind and funny… but he was also pretty damn annoying, and far too cute for his own good.

There were a lot of things you felt for Eggsy Unwin. He was your best friend. Your partner. Basically your brother… and also the person you’d literally follow off a cliff if he asked you to. His kind yet playful nature was a force to be reckoned with and you were dangerously close to being lost at sea.

In other words, you were in love with him. So, desperately, unequivocally in love with him. But in love or not, he still knew just how to push your buttons. It was actually kind of annoying how good he was at annoying you…

But he also knew you.

Everything about you it seemed, and even though a big part of your dynamic was how teasing and sibling like you were, Eggsy also knew how to turn that off. If you were down in the dumps, sad as shit crying like a baby— he was there, and he always knew just what to say.

It was actually kind of perfect how he could appeal to both sides of you so well. The silly, rambunctious person you were paired so well with his cheeky little shit persona. It was truly perfect.

But perfect or not, he was not yours.

Not really, and the amount of times he’d told you how much of little (brother/sister) you were to him could honestly make you sick; in fact it DID make you sick from time to time, but you’d rather be his best mate than nothing at all.

One thing you could do without however was how frequently he seemed to be staring at you all of a sudden. It wasn’t that you didn’t like having his attention, but this… well, it was different. It was like his eyes were burning into you, half undressing you even and saying you hadn’t thought about it a time or two would have been a flat out lie.  
There weren’t many things you thought about more than Eggsy to be clear, but you weren’t used to having such a gaze returned, and you really didn’t know what to do with it. Were you just projecting? Was it real?

Your thoughts were cut short however by the man parading them like a fucking 60 ft float on parade day. The way he walked up to you with a light affectionate stare made your stomach drop clear to your feet, and there was no hope of picking it up. You felt your heart racing raster as he stroll towards you, that look in his eye from the other night…

That look you didn’t understand. That look you almost craved…

“Eggsy…” you said, words suspiciously spoke as bemusement spread your face. “What are you doing here?”

You could tell by the smile he wore that he was up to no good, and had one thing on his mind: bothering you.

Eggsy Unwin was a lot of things. Silly, cheeky and good with words… but mostly nonchalant and fucking intoxicating.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket making his way towards the desk you sat behind; tossing a lazy look at your work before turning and sitting on the desk. His hands were linked together loosely at his lap, his posture was relaxed and if not for all the work you had to do— you’d be down to shoot the shit. But Arthur had already been waiting on your report and the man never really cared for tardiness.

You sent a look that said you were busy his way, but Eggsy really didn’t care and instead leaned back leisurely onto your desk, using his palms for support. A soft sigh later you continued to type away with one thing on your mind: Eggsy.

Wait, no. Work. You definitely meant to think work…

But Eggsy didn’t say anything. He just leaned back watching you like you were the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. Those large azure eyes dancing from your fingers that slid across the keyboard to your own, then to your nose and lips; hovering on the latter the longest.

“Can I help you?” You asked a small smile creeping, but you didn’t peel your eyes from the screen before you, even though you’d stopped paying attention to what you were writing since he entered.

He smiled back to you, one side higher than the other… and this time you looked to him. His brows were pushed to the center and curled into the most puppy dog look you’d ever seen him wear. It was so cute in fact that you were having a hard time pulling your eyes away from the curve of his lips and that oh so perfect jawline.

But you’d been a Kingsman long enough to at least pretend you weren’t so taken with him that you literally could have have stepped in JB’s dog shit and you wouldn’t have noticed. So you slid your eyes back to the screen, sending out a convincing yawn. The smile you felt creeping wasn’t so easily hidden though as he pulled his face about, narrowing those lovely eyes on you.

“Stop that.” you warned.

“Stop what?” he asked back far too innocently to be convincing, amusement on his voice as he tilt his head and kick his feet lightly off the edge.

“You know what.” and this time when you spoke, you were failing terribly at keeping your smirk private.

“Nah,” the corners of his mouth turned downward in that oh so familiar frown he used for all occasions; happy or sad. “reaaaally don’t.”

You pressed a short sigh through your nose, pulled your lip in then turned to face him again, placing your arm to the back of your chair. “You’re distracting me.” and with that you turned back to your laptop to finish. “And it’s really irritating… so get.”

Anyone else may have thought you were taking a tone, but with Eggsy he just took it as a challenge and invitation. Which, to be clear it absolutely was. There was little you enjoyed more than these moments with Eggsy, and even though you did need to file this report, you also needed some your fill.

“Oh, am I?” he raised his brow in shock, his lower lip dropping just a bit as he press his tongue to the corners of his mouth.

That didn’t even warrant a reply in your book, and instead you pursed your lips once again hiding the smile he always brought out. The exasperated sigh however, you didn’t bother keeping back.

But suddenly, the air changed… he kept looking at you, but this time he held something else behind his eyes. That look.

Eggsy fucking Unwin was a lot of things. Intricate, blasé, and engrossing. But mostly he was complex and utterly battling sometimes.

“Yes, Eggsy. Now if you don’t mind, I really have to get back to this.” you insisted, ready to all but forget about that look for fear it was all an imagination.

“How long we gonna do this?” he said suddenly, his voice still smooth and sweet like usual but there was a certain ‘I’m really tired of this’ ring to it, and how he made it sound so effortless was beyond you.

You felt your throat closing at the sudden seriousness of it all, and narrowed your eyes, immediately freezing the sentence you’d been typing— one you weren’t even sure made a hair of sense. Your back contradicting itself as it straighten uncomfortably, the eyes you didn’t will to move slowly sliding to his…

The look he returned was just as fed up, yet somehow full of understanding as the voice he had used, and you had no idea how or why the sudden change came about.

“What?”

“This.” and when he said that you knew exactly what he meant. But knowing or not, you really didn’t feel like showing it.

“Well, I could keep this up all day, so I hope you got time.” you tried joking back, but you knew he wasn’t talking about your banter. Or, he was… but not in the same way you were. It was painfully obvious by the raise of his brow, and the curl of his lip.

“I ain’t talkin’ bout that, an you know it.”

“W-well, then what the—“ and suddenly you were about two octaves higher than you shoulda have been as your face was pulling about awkwardly. “Are you having a stroke or something? What is this the inquisition?”

But really, he’d asked about 1 question so your retort was shit.

“Come on, Y/n.” Eggsy’s face was flat, but his eyes were nearly begging for you to be serious for just one second. “Jus stop.”

The next set of words— if you could really call whatever the hell noises you were making words— fell out far too jumbled and quickly to make any sense at all, but you were seriously freaking the fuck out at that point and having to form anything but sounds was a feat.

You stood abruptly, your words still failing at every turn as you attempt heading to the door. The moment encasing you like a web. And this time the only thing on your mind was getting out of there.

Because this was just a little too real for you, and Eggsy did not need anything else to tease you about. But before you made it but an inch away, he put his hand between yours and in the moment time itself almost stopped.

Was this real? Were you passed out on the desk or still knocked out after Monday’s mission?

“There’s no use hidin’ it… I know you’re in love with me.”

“I… s-sooo am not.” you strung out your last word a hair too long. That would definitely be your giveaway. But was this seriously happening?

Eggsy put one hand to your chin, pulling your gaze back towards his. It wouldn’t be the first time he did a gesture such as this, but usually those soft embraces were saved for when you were sad or worried. “Stop it, yeah?”

“Wh… why are you doing this, Eggsy?” you whispered, closing your eyes. Wondering if maybe this was some weird joke… some kind of game.

Eggsy Unwin was a lot of things, a cruel liar wasn’t one of them.

He nearly laughed when you spoke though, the smallest scoff leaving his lips as they parted, those brows raising delicately into their beautiful puppy like curve. “You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ right?”

You pulled your bottom lip in to chew, your free hand sliding to your neck offering a scratch where you didn’t have an itch; a nervous habit he knew well, and by the soft shake of his head you knew his silent reply.

“For fuck’s sake…” he shook his head, exasperated and completely done. But instead of leaving or shooting more riddles your way, he kissed you. Sliding his fingers to your neck like clockwork, a soft chill spread on contact, and you were literally floating; that undertow had finally won.

You weren’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a dream, but that didn’t stop your hand from pulling to his face, and you weren’t entirely sure how this could be happening, but that didn’t prevent you from kissing him back feverishly.

You weren’t even sure how joking could turn to this– whatever this was– in an instant, but there you were; hands tangled thorough the back of his hair, lips pressed and tongues teasing wildly as if this dance had been done a thousand times.

There were a lot of things to be said about Eggsy Unwin. He was beautiful, pure, marvelous and utterly radiant… and annoying as ever.

But you knew now without a sliver of doubt that that cheeky shit was yours, and there was no part of you that didn’t love it.


End file.
